I Know You, My Little Snowflake
by Clo24
Summary: J: Lo único que tengo son recuerdos... M: Lo único que tengo son sueños... J: Pero sin importar qué... M: Aún así... J&M: Te recuerdo...
1. Chapter 1

¡He vuelto!, ¡Sí!, y ahora con una nueva historia del Origen de los Guardianes, ¿Qué tal no?, por el momento tengo varios capítulos ya listos, cinco en total, lo que voy hacer es que cada viernes, trataré de subir, pero no debe ser problemas ya que ahora viene ¡Navidad!

Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste esta nueva historia, si hay algún error de verdad lo siento, trató de corregirlos, El Origen de los Guardianes NO me pertenece, la historia o el fic que van a leer sí, igual con los personajes que no conozcan.

Si van a traducir la historia consultármelo primero igual si se alguien lo va a publicar en otra página.

¡Gracias y di no al plagio!

**PRÓLOGO**

Ya es tiempo de crecer, de madurar, de seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

Los adultos pretenden que, al crecer uno olvide todo, completamente todo, desde fábulas asombrosas hasta guardianes legendarios.

¿Por qué nos hace esto?, seguramente quieren que nos parezcamos a ellos, pero si hay alguien que todavía cree en magia y un final feliz seria como un desequilibrio en el mundo o… tal vez no.

CAPÍTULO I

_Asómate para verlo, está afuera, quien cree lo ve, quien no, pierde la oportunidad, asómate a verlo porque es real, hace que la tierra este envuelta por un manto blanco y frío, hace que prendas el fuego en las noches, hace tus días una alegría, es él, ve a jugar porque se va ir y tú niñez también, no pierdas el tiempo, asómate a la ventana y ve a jugar que la infancia se va volando con el pasar del tiempo, es ahora, no lo dejes ir porque una gran aventura en tú camino podría cerca estar._

Adoro la nieve, es fría, rica y me hace sentir tan… bien, giró en mi propio eje mientras los copos danzantes caen desde el cielo- Joder, el que haya inventando esto es la persona más increíble del mundo -Caí a la nieve después de mi sexta vuelta y empecé a reír divertida.

Como cuando tuve cinco años, empecé a hacer un ángel de nieve, para luego, con cuidado, salir de ahí y ver mi "obra" de arte.

- Hacía tanto que no hacía esto -Me dije a mi misma para luego ver al cielo-¡A la mierda! -Grité al ver que la luna reinaba en el firmamento, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo hasta mi apartamento- Me van a matar, me van a matar -Dije entre susurros mientras me abrazaba puesto que los grados estaban descendiendo muy rápidamente.

- ¡He llegado! -Dije entrando a mi apartamento- ¿Hola? -Pregunté incrédula, luego de entre las sombras salto una mota blanca- ¡No, Chester, basta! -Gritaba mientras aquella motita blanca y hermosas me saltaba por todos lados para que lo cargara- Ya está bien -Dije agarrándolo en un salto en el aire, Chester empezó a besar la cara mientras yo me negaba, lo solté en el piso y fue directo a buscar su juguete favorito, el cual yo lo llamó "Perolito".

Reí divertida al ver como Chester era feliz, para luego ir a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama, Chester enseguida se subió tambien y lo apapache como si fuera un peluche.

- Un día te voy a llevar a la nieve, Chester -Dije cuando ya estaba sentada en mi cama y Chester me miraba intrigado- Pero antes debo comprarte un sweater, como no tienes tanto pelo, seguro y te congelas -Le acaricie la cabecita- Ah… mírenme, hablando con un perro -Me paré- Es cuestión de tiempo que yo empiece a hablar… -Me callé de inmediato al ver lo que hacía y reí divertida.

Miré el reloj negro que tenía en mi pared-A penas son las siete de la noche-Dije en un suspiró, para luego recibir un mensaje, "¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre enviarme un mensaje?", me pregunté, para luego abrirlo y leerlo.

_Tía Moira_

_¡Hola Michie!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estás muy ocupada?, tú tío y yo vamos a salir esta noche y necesito el favor de que me cuides a James y Sophie, sino puedes ya veremos qué hacer._

_Viernes, 07:05p_

Suspiré, debía cuidar a mis pequeños primos, aunque no me importaba puesto que adoraba muchísimo a los niños, sobre a todos James por sus ocurrencias y a Sophie por su inocencia.

Le envié un mensaje a mí tía diciéndole que si podía ir, que no tenía más nada que hacer, me cambié el abrigo blanco que tenía, debido a que estaba lleno de nieve y por consiguiente se estaba mojando, por uno negro, me puse un gorro negro y unos guantes blancos, sin duda lucía muy bien.

- Te vas a quedar y quiero que cuides la casa -Chester estaba sentado frente a la puerta-Volveré más tarde ¿Sí?- Desde luego Chester no me respondió y suspiré- Debo dejar de hablar contigo o me tomaran por loca -Me agaché y acaricie su cabecita, para luego salir del apartamento, otra vez, y dirigirme a la casa de mi tía.

Las calles, a esta hora, había muy poca gente, quizás algunas parejas paseando a la luz de la luna y gatos apreciando, pero no habían niños, llegué a una casita verde con una cerca blanca y una gran árbol en la parte trasera.

Me acerqué, toqué el timbre y esperé un poco- ¡Hola querida! -A mi tía se le notaban un poco de años, no tantos puesto que mis primos aun eran pequeños- ¿Cómo has estado?, espero y no hayas tenido que dejar de hacer tus cosas.

- Para nada tía, sabes que adoro de cuidar a James y Sophie.

- Losé, losé, pasa, pasa -Dijo, pase dentro de la casa, todo seguía tal cual como la vi la última vez- Es increíble que ya llevas un mes en Canadá -Dijo, le sonreí- ¡Niños, Michie acaba de llegar!

- ¡Ya voy! -Escuché la voz de James nada más.

- Muy bien, recuerda tienen que comer, Jaime tiene que hacer su tarea y Sophie tiene que hacer un dibujo para mañana, deben bañarse, cepillarse los dientes y dormir.

- Descuida tía, sé como tratar a estos pequeños vándalos -Ambas reímos- Hola tío -Este sonrió para luego tomar la mano de su esposa.

- Volveremos a las diez u once de la noche, ¿Está bien? -Solo asentí- Llámanos en caso de emergencia.

- Descuida, no habrá ninguna, tía -Dije mientras me quitaba mis guantes y los ponía en una mesa y mi gorro en el perchero.

- Muy bien, adiós -Dijo ella y ambos se fueron, suspiré y me di cuenta que los niños no bajaban.

- ¿Jaime estás bien? -Pregunté mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¡Sí, Michie! -Escuché la voz de James desde su cuarto.

- ¿Sophie está contigo? -Pregunté.

- Sí -Dijeron los dos, reí y abrí la puerta lentamente.

- A ver pequeños delincuentes -Dije con los brazos en jarra y con una sonrisa- ¿Qué…?

Me quedé está tica al ver que el cuarto de Jaime estaba cubierto de nieve- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Jaime abrió sus ojos como platos y Sophie me miraba con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó James.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta nieve aquí? -Pregunté.

- Mmm… -Jamie observó algún punto de la habitación- Deje… la ventana… ¿abierta?

- Muy bien… quiero que limpies todo esto… mientras tanto -Me acerqué a Sophie que se divertía en la nieve del piso, me agaché y la cargué- Voy a ir darle un baño a Sophie, luego haré algo de comer.

- ¡Oh!, ¿Puedes hacer ravioles? -Preguntó James.

- Eso tarda mucho, Jaime -Me giré para luego salir de la habitación.

- ¡Chile con carne! -Gritó él desde su cuarto.

- ¡Está bien! -Dije dirigiéndome al baño- Mírate que estás llena de nieve, rubia.

- ¡Hehehe!, ¡Nieve!, ¡Nieve! -Decía divertida mientras me miraba- ¡Estoy cubierta de nieve!

- Ya lo creo -Dije mientras llenaba la tina de agua caliente, Sophie miraba divertida como la tina se llenaba de agua caliente.

- ¿Y Chester? -De repente preguntó.

- En casa, supongo que durmiendo un poco -Dije mientras cerraba la llave de agua caliente y abría la fría- Veamos -Dije mientras me ponía frente a Sophie- Estira los brazos.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó.

- Para que toques el techo -Ella se puso de puntitas y le quité su camisita, luego la senté y le quité sus medias junto con los jeans, cuando el agua estaba en término medio, cerré el agua fría y metí a Sophie dentro.

Agarré un poco de jabón líquido y lo eché en el agua, acto seguido batí el agua y salieron burbujas.

- ¡Burbujas, burbujas! -Decía mientras trataba de atraparlas y reventarlas.

- A ver Sophie -Agachada cerca de la tina, empecé a lavar el cabello revoltoso de mi prima, luego agarre una manguerita- Cierra los ojos -Ella lo hizo y después pace el agua de la manguerita por su cabecita, repite la acción con el champú una vez más, luego el acondicionador y por último el jabón, puse a Sophie en una toalla rosa, ella se abrazó a esta y le empecé a cerca su cabecita.

Fui al cuarto de la niña, todo era rosa y había muchos dibujos de hadas por todas partes- ¿Qué pijama quieres? -Pregunté, ella se sentó en su camita y me miraba intrigada, saqué una batita azulada con un corazón morado en el centro de esta, su ropita interior unas medias blancas.

Como pude y dándome mucha lucha, le puse el pijama a Sophie la cual se fue directo a la sala, baja después de dar un suspiró, si iba a tener un hijo sería dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Vi como Sophie estaba frente a la televisión con está prendida, veía algún canal para su edad, subí de nuevo para ir al cuarto de Jaime y decirle que se fuera a bañar.

_- Hahaha… ¿De verdad crees eso?_

_- …_

_- Es mi prima… dudo mucho que…_

Toqué la puerta- ¿Jaime con quién hablas? -Dije mientras entraba, estaba dándome la espalda y giró su cabeza.

- … -Miró nuevamente a la nada mientras me recargaba en la puerta esperando su respuesta- ¿Jack Frost?

Empecé a reír, por eso adoraba a James, tenía unas ocurrencias muy infantiles- Seguro -Dije acercándome y abrazándolo- ¿Y qué te dice "Jack Frost"? -Le pregunté.

De nuevo Jaime miró a la nada- Que eres muy simpática -Dijo él con una sonrisa, volví a reír divertida mientras me acostaba con Jaime, para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas- ¡No, basta! -Decía entre risa- ¡Para! -Gritaba.

Me senté en la cama del niño y luego él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría que caían rebeldemente por sus ojitos, después sentí un poco de frío, y me abracé inconscientemente.

- Hace mucho frío -Opiné mientras me levantaba de la cama y cerraba la ventana del cuarto de James- Un día vas a coger una pulmonía si sigues así.

James rió divertido- Aunque la cierre, Jack hará que haga más frío.

- Sí, Jaime, lo que tú digas -Dije con ironía, para luego abrir los ojos como platos- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté al ver como caían copos de nieve dentro del cuarto de Jaime, rápidamente me acerque al niño y lo abracé con mucho miedo puesto que esto no era normal.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Es Jack Frost -Dijo Jaime- Vamos, Michie trata de creer en él, ¿Sí?

- Es que Jaime, yo… -Empezó a hacer mucho frío- ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!, ¡Sí, creo!

Jaime rió divertido- Debes creer con el corazón.

- Mmm… ¿Sabes?... debo hacer la comida… ¿Me pediste chile con carne, no? -Me paré apresuradamente y salí del cuarto del niño, suspiró- Okey… imaginación, todo fue mi imaginación -Me enderecé- Vete a bañar James -Dije, escuché un pequeño "Sí" desanimado y fue a la sala donde la pequeña rubia seguía viendo tele, suspiré y fui a la cocina donde preparé la cena.

Cuando estuvo lista los tres comimos en completo silencio, Sophie se veía un poco cansada y Jaime tenía una cara de decepción absoluta, me sentí un poco mal por lo ocurrido antes- Jaime… no has tocado tú comida -Le dije.

- No tengo hambre -Dijo mirando su plato.

- Oh vamos, siempre te ha gustado mi comida -Dije para tratar de convencerlo, pero este no dijo nada, pensé en otra cosa- Oye… te prometo que está noche trataré de creer en Jack Frost.

- ¿De verdad? -Su cara se llenó de ilusión y le sonreí.

- Claro -Dije- ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?

¡Espero comentarios para ver si la continuo o la quito!, ¿Sí?,

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey!, He aquí otro capítulo de este hermoso fic, pero antes gracias a **DaringBear y AlicZuri** y a **Jack Oc love** por ser las primeras en leer mi historia, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ahora sí, sin más el siguiente capítulo…

CAPÍTULO II

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?", de verdad, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, esto era una completa estupidez.

Estaba en mi cama, con Chester y ya tenía mi pijama puesta- Muy bien espiritú del invierno o lo que seas… ¡Aparece! -Entrecerré los ojos- ¿Vamos? -Apreté los ojos con frustración, y giré mi cabeza y miré la luna a través de la ventana- Haz que aparezca… por favor… -Dije, suspiré después de unos segundos al ver que nada sucedía, negué con la cabeza y me recosté en mi cama, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos.

_- ¡Que divertido! -Me podía ver con apenas unos cinco años de vida, fue cuando por primera vez en mi existencia había sentido la nieve fría._

_Estaba en un bosque solita, jugando en la nieve. Estaba con mi madre y mi abuela de visita en Canadá por la boda de mi tía, caí en la nieve divertida y riendo._

_- Hola, copito de nieve -Puede escuchar a lo lejos, la pequeña se giró, pero no pudo ver a nadie, yo misma me giré y pude ver a un chico de cabello blanco, vestía un sweater blanco y unos pantalones marrones e iba completamente descalzo, él camino hasta mí y yo me alejé, pero este me atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase, ese niño llegó hasta la pequeña yo que estaba mirando aun a todos lados._

_Aquel peliblanco hizo que se hiciera un gran muñeco de nieve y un de una forma muy sólida un copo de nieve, abrí mis ojos cuando recordé completamente ese día- Jack Frost -Susurré, repentinamente este se giró con los ojos completamente abiertos._

- Jack Frost… -Susurré y abrí mis ojos lentamente, para luego pegar un grito haciendo que me cayera y Chester también- ¡Mi cabeza, mi cabeza! -Dije sentada en el suelo y tocándome la nuca para ver si estaba sangrando, cosa que no pasaba, alcé la vista y pude ver entre la sombras unos curiosos ojos azules.

Me asusté un poco y sentí un escalofrío correrme la espina dorsal- N-No tengas miedo… -Dije parándome con todo y cobija mientras Chester empezó a ladrar, _"¿No tengas miedo, enserio, Michelle?"_, "Lo digo por él", _"Creo que eso va más para ti que para Peter Pan"_, "¿Peter Pan?", _"¿Quién es el único que puede volar?"_, "Peter Pan…" negué con la cabeza para dejar de hablarme a mí misma- Chester, por favor -Le susurré cuando noté que esté estaba ladrando.

- No te tengo miedo -"Hay santo cielo", pensé cuando me respondió, me senté en la cama y ese ser descendió lentamente, cuando estuvo frente a mí y entrecerré los ojos, ahora lo podía ver mejor, era aquel chico de mis sueños solo que ahora vestía con un sweater azul y en este había un poco de escarcha y me di cuenta y desde luego que no era Peter Pan y si no era él entonces…- ¿…Jack…Frost?

- ¿P-Puedes verme? -Preguntó él, asentí lentamente- ¿Segura, segura?-Volví a asentir y él sonrió como si no se lo pudiera creer- ¡Esto es genial!, ¡Una chica puede verme!

- Yo… -Lo estuve analizando por un por unos segundos, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

- Dime -Se acercó a mí, tanto que sentí de un momento a otro la cara roja y súper caliente- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- D-Dieciséis… -Dije en un balbuceo.

- ¡Es genial! -Dio una vuelta en el aire- ¡Alto! -Dijo y me miró con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo se acercó a mí- ¿Cómo es que me puedes ver? -Preguntó.

- Yo… -Miré a otro lado- A-Acabo de tener un sueño contigo -Dije.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, "No debí decir nada" pensé, para luego tragar en seco.

- Sí yo… -Me paré de mi cama aún con la manta encima, puesto que hacía un frío increíble en mi cuarto- Recordé cuando hiciste un muñeco de nieve para mí y un copo de nieve…

Él simplemente se me quedó viendo- ¿Yo hice eso? -Empezó a flotar- No lo recuerdo… debió de ser hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí… tenía cinco años… -Sonreí de lado.

Él empezó a reír- Bueno… ahora que puedes verme y estas despierta… ¿Quieres jugar?

- ¡Pero sí es de noche!

- ¿Nunca has escuchado que la noche es joven? -Preguntó mientras iba hasta la ventana y agarraba lo que parecía un cayado- Además estoy contigo voy a protegerte de lo que sea, es mi obligación.

- ¿O-Obligación? -Pregunté.

- Sí, bueno… ¿Vienes o no? -Señaló la ventana, por un momento me sentí como en la película de Peter Pan.

- ¿Estás loco? -Pregunté- Estamos en el quinto piso, puedo matarme…

Él rió- Solo toma mi mano, estarás bien… no dejaré que nada te pasa -Sonrió de lado y vi un brillo en sus ojos azulados, le sonreí de lado y aun con mi manta me acerque a la ventana- Toma mi mano -Dijo extendiendo la suya, agarré con mi mano izquierda la manta y con la derecha tomé su mano, él de improvisto me jaló y pegué un gritito, luego él me balanceo y nosé como, pero llegué a su espalda- Vamos sujétate bien.

Lo abracé por el cuello con fuerza, mientras él volaba por los cielos y yo con los ojos cerrados- Dudo mucho que quieras perderte algo así -Abrí mis ojos y desde lo alto pude apreciar una vista maravillosa- ¿Lista?

- ¿Para…? -No me dejó terminar porque empezó a descender a gran velocidad- ¡Ahhh! -Grité mientras dejábamos las nubes atrás, para luego sobre volar un lago congelado, me giré para ver el lago y empecé a reí, Jack tambien rió conmigo.

Luego descendimos lentamente frente al lago congelado, Jack me bajó de su espalda y mis pies con medias tocaron la fría nieve- H-Hace un poco de frío -Dije para romper el silencio.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó- No siento nada, copito de nieve -Dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta- ¿Quieres patinar?

- No… no, gracias -Dije, para bajar la vista a mis pies.

- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó el acercándose.

- N-No sé patinar -Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Haha… -Rió Jack- De eso no hay problema- Extendió nuevamente su mano -Vamos, será divertido.

- … Está bien -Dije tomando su mano y caminando hasta el lago congelado.

Jack se giró y dejó su cayado cerca del lago, para luego agarrar mis manos entre las suyas- Mira que no es difícil -Sonrió- Primero un pie y luego otro, al principio me resbalaba un poco, pero con ayuda del peliblanco pude equilibrarme… más o menos.

- ¡Mira estoy patinando, Jack! -Dije con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a ver si puedes sin una mano -Dije soltando mi mano izquierda y poniéndose a mi lado derecho, ambos tratábamos de patinar, al menos yo trataba porque parecía un pato loco en esto.

Llegó un momento en que me resbalé y me tuve que agarrar de lo más cercano que tenía, Jack.

Agarré su sweater con fuerza mientras miraba angustiada mis pies-Tranquila -Sentí su frío aliente en mi oído asiendo que los pelitos de mi piel se erizaran- No te vas a caer.

Giré mi cabeza y pude ver a Jack muy cerca de mí sosteniendo mi mano derecha y mi mano izquierda, de un momento a otro comencé a sentirme un poco mal, más bien empecé a tener mucho frío.

- Oye estás muy pálida… -Dijo.

- Tengo mucho… frío -Dije.

- Creo que ya es momento de volver -Dijo Jack girándose- Vamos sube -Dijo él, me subí como pude y él empezó a caminar por el lago hasta llegar a su cayado, para luego dar un impulso y empezar a volar en dirección a mi apartamento- Listo -Dijo y me baje de su espalda sentándome en mi cama- Sana y salva.

- G-Gracias -Dije agarrando mí cobija con fuerza.

- Bueno -Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras me acostaba en la cama- Debo irme.

- ¡No, espera! -Dije sentándome, él me miró intrigado- Quédate.

Él sonrió de lado- Debo ir a otro lado a hacer una gran nevada… -Miró al suelo un poco nostálgico.

- Oh… yo… es que siento que esto es un sueño… y voy a despertar… y luego no te… voy a ver más -Dije acostándome.

- Créeme que no sucederá eso -Dijo Jack y se acercó hasta mí y me acobijó más-Estaré aquí cuando menos te des cuenta, ¿Sí? -Dijo.

Asentí mientras sentía mis ojos pesados y caí completamente dormida, otra vez.

_- ¿Qué? -Abrí mis ojos nuevamente al sentir algo extraño en mi estómago-¿Dónde estoy? -Definitivamente no estaba en mi casa y mucho menos en mi cuarto._

_- Hola… pequeña -Escuché detrás de mí, me giré con miedo hasta entre los huesos._

_- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? -Pregunté alejándome de esa cosa, cuando lo vi bien, parecía humo negro con gris y unos ojos intensamente amarillos._

_- Pero que descortés… -Dijo aquella cosa- Mi nombre es Pitch Black._

_- ¿Pitch Black? -Pregunté abrazándome._

_- Ah sí es -De repente desapareció y apareció justo detrás de mí- Pero que niña más preciosa tiene Frost -Dijo tocando uno de mis risos amarillos._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí! -Dije alejándome de Pitch, este comenzó a reír, de algún modo este tipo me daba medio._

_- ¿Sabes pequeña…Michelle? -Apareció aun lado de mí y luego apareció al otro lado- Conozco tus más grandes temores -Apareció al frente mío- Y… puedo hacer que se vuelvan realidad._

_- ¡No! -Grité- ¡Aléjate!_

_- Y puedo ver que…_

_- ¡Aléjate!_

- ¡Aléjate!

- ¡Hey! -Abrí los ojos al instante en que sentí como me zarandeaban y como gritaban.

Acto seguido, al ver a Jack frente a mí, lo abracé como niña pequeña y empecé a llorar a lágrima viva.

- Tranquila… -Su voz ahora era un poco seria, pero sus brazos me reconfortaban en un cálido abrazo.

- Tengo miedo… -Susurré contra su pecho.

- Shhh… ya tranquila… estoy aquí -Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Después de un rato me calme, al menos sentí eso, fui a prepararme algo de comer mientras Jack me veía intrigado.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? -Preguntó.

- Desde luego -Dije y miré al suelo donde Chester me miraba con las orejitas bajas- ¿Comida, eh? -Pregunté mientras me dirigía al plato de Chester donde tenía muy poca comida- Que mala dueña tienes -Le puse su comida y esté la olfateo, pero no comió- Serás…

- ¿Y qué vas a comer? -Preguntó Jack.

- O pues… ¡Baja de ahí! -Grité al ver que, literalmente, estaba sentado en la mesa, este rio divertido y, volando, se bajó de la mesa.

- Ya, ya… -Dijo Jack- ¿Y bien?

- Pues unos huevos revueltos y un poco de jugo de manzana.

- ¿Manzana? -Preguntó incrédulo mientras tenía sus brazos sobre el cayado que estaba tras su cabeza.

- Sí, es que esto debería ser con jugo de naranja… pero soy alérgica -Revolví los huevos.

- Ahhh… -Dijo él- Ya veo… oye… ¿Michelle? -Asentí sin verlo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro -Dije dándole más vueltas a los huevos.

- ¿Qué soñaste a noche? -Dejé lo que estaba haciendo al acto y miré a Jack con una sonrisa.

- La verdad… no me acuerdo… -Dije mientras me servía los huevos en un plato- Solo sé que estaba… en un lugar oscuro… y tenía miedo… -Dije y me serví el jugo- La mayoría de mis sueños los olvido u olvido la mitad…-Lo miré-¿Quieres?

- No… yo… -Dijo girándose- Debo irme…

- ¿Qué? -Pregunté- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… debo hacer algo importante, ¿Sí?

- ¿Pero vendrás? -Pregunté rápidamente y luego desvié la mirada algo avergonzada- Yo…

- Sí, vendré -Dijo acercándose a la ventana- ¡Adiós! -Salió volando.

- Adiós… -Dije con mi voz apagada, di un suspiro.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos los lectores!, espero y estén bien, he aquí otro capítulo más de "I Nnow You, My Little Snowflake", pero antes quiero agradecer a: DaringBear y AlicZuri, anonimus 30, Jack Oc Love, Aloap123, por sus comentarios.

Sin más retrasos el tercer capítulo y nos vemos el próximo miércoles o jueves, como regalo de navidad subiré un capítulo.

PD: Espero muchos comentarios

Atte: Clo24

CAPÍTULO III

Salí volando de la casa de Michelle directo al polo Norte, duré un poco de tiempo y al llegar me dirigí a la oficina de Norte.

Lo vi ideando nuevos juguetes para los niños y sonreí ante eso para luego tocar la ventana, se paró de su silla y me abrió la ventana.

- ¡Jack Frost!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, sabes que puedes entrar por la puerta principal.

- Sí, lo sé, Norte -Dije entrando a su oficina, Norte cerró la ventana y luego lo miré.

- Dime… ¿Ocurre algo?

Me encogí de hombros- Conocí a una chica que…

- Espera, espera… ¿Una chica humana? -Inquirió él.

- Sí, Norte, pero ella…

- Jack, sabes perfectamente que no te puedes enamorar de una humana -¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué?! -Esto era ridículo- Yo no estoy enamorado de Michelle solo que ella… -Bajé la vista y luego miré al curioso de Norte- Puede verme, Norte…

- ¿Te puede ver? -Preguntó asombrado para luego llevar una mano a su mentón- Eso no es posible… los adolescentes dejan de creer en nosotros… ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí -Asentí con la cabeza.

- Quiero que la traigas un día -¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?, pero ella… ella…

- Solo quiero conocerla, Jack… y sí dices que puede verte… entonces también podrá verme…

- Si tú lo dices -Sonreí de lado para luego borrar mi sonrisa al recordar la noche pasada- Norte… creo que Pitch ha vuelto.

Norte abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Anoche, Michelle tuvo una especie de pesadilla, dijo que estaba todo negro y que sentía mucho miedo o al menos eso es lo que recuerda…

- Jack, los adolescentes normalmente tienen más pesadillas que sueños… -Se giró y caminó hasta la ventana- Eso se debe a sucesos del pasado que lo recuerdan mientras duermen y son muy dolorosos se transforman en pesadillas -Se giró y me miró- O incluso por películas de terror, ya sabes que estos chicos creen que son todos unos adultos y pueden hacer lo que quieran -Rió.

- ¿Películas? -Inquirí alzando una ceja, pues no sabía qué era eso de "Película".

- Sí, bueno… otro día te lo explicaré -Dijo él, pasándose una mano por su blanco cabello- Aun así debemos estar alertas, uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar…

- Sí, está bien, Norte -Dije dirigiéndome a la ventana.

- ¿Traes a la chica el Domingo?

- Sí, Norte -Dije para luego abrir la ventana y salir por está.

- ¡Por cierto, pregúntale acerca de su pasado!

Asentí aunque no sabía porque Norte me pedía tal cosa, me encogí de hombros y volé con ayuda del viento por un tiempo, para luego llegar hasta Burgess y volar a la casa de Michelle, abrí la ventana de su cuarto y entre a hurtadillas- ¿Michelle? -Pregunté al no ver a nadie en el cuarto.

Un ladrido hizo que me sorprendiera y, corriendo, venía el perro de Michelle, me agaché y lo acaricié- Eres muy tierno…

- ¡AHHH! -Aquel gritó me sobresaltó e hizo que girará la cabeza inmediatamente.

Por ser el espiritú del invierno no sentía el calor, pero debido a la situación en la que estaba sentí un millón de colores en mi rostro, inmediatamente me giré- Yo… eh… -No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba sumamente avergonzado y acto seguido salí del cuarto de Michelle.

"Demonios, ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?", me preguntaba "Debí esperar afuera… ella estaba con una toalla", me llevé mi mano a mi boca, "Por la Luna", di varias vueltas en la sala esperando a que la chica saliera aunque dudaba que lo haría, debía estar tan avergonzada como yo o más.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala a esperarla, mientras tanto trataba de olvidar lo sucedido con ella, pero mientras más trataba de olvidarlo más lo recordaba y por consiguiente sentí nuevamente los colores subir en mi rostro.

- ¿Jack? -Me paré al instante al verla en la sala, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, unos pantalones azules y unas medias. Su cabello estaba mojado y caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, sentí nuevamente los colores embriagarme y pude ver que a ella tambien, puesto que sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- Yo… -Era todo lo que podía decir, aun sentía vergüenza.

- D-Descuida -Dijo ella balbuceando y jugueteando con sus manos- He… d-debo ir al supermercado… yo… -Miró hacía otro lado.

Me aclaré la garganta- Mmm… bueno… si quieres… p-puedo a-acompañarte -Dije tartamudeando, di un suspiro "Contrólate", me dije.

- C-Claro… no hay problema -Dijo bajando el tono de su voz, vi como se giraba y entraba nuevamente a su cuarto, me volví a sentar en el sillón y lo llené de escarcha por los nervios que tenía e incluso hice que nevara donde estaba sentado.

- Vamos, Jack… debes calmarte… tampoco que fuera la gran cosa -Sonreí nerviosamente- Este no es el Jack, que conozco… -Me dije.

- Listo -Michelle ahora tenía puesto un abrigo marrón y unas botas del mismo color, en su hombro derecho descansaba una carta blanca. Me paré del sillón y seguí a Michelle- Chester, quiero que me cuides de la casa -Se agachó para acariciar al perro- Te quiero -Le dio un beso en su cabeza y sonreí de lado, ella se paró abrió la puerta y salí con ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos durado en un silencio tan, pero tan incómodo, ella miraba a otro lado, mientras que yo a otro lado o a veces la veía de reojo.

- ¡Michie! -Aquel gritó hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos referente a lo sucedido.

- Jaime -Dijo Michie y en un momento fugaz, Jaime se abrazó a la rubia- ¿Y ahora que…?

- ¿No puedo abrazarte? -Preguntó él aun abrazando a Michelle, sonreí ante eso recargándome en mi cayado.

- Dime, Jaime, ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó ella.

- Nada -Dijo sonriendo- Hola, Jack -Dijo Jaime.

- Hola, Jaime -Le sonreí.

- ¿Quieres jugar un rato? -Me preguntó- Estamos en aquella colina -Señaló está que estaba muy atrás suyo.

- Prometí a Michelle ir al nosé que cosa -Le dije.

- Supermercado -Susurró la rubia.

- Espera… ¿Puedes verlo, Michie? -Preguntó Jaime sonriendo, ella asintió y yo sonreí de lado- ¡Eso está súper cool! -Gritó animado- ¿Quieren venir a jugar con nosotros?

- Luego, ¿Sí, Jaime? -Pregunté y le revolví el cabello.

- ¡Sí! -Dijo él- Los estaremos esperando -Dijo para luego irse corriendo.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros y luego recordé lo que Norte me había pedido- Oye… Michelle… ¿Y tus padres?

Ella se paró al instante y me miró con una sonrisa- No vinieron conmigo -Luego su vista se fijó en el camino- Mis padres están peleando, Jack -Apreté los ojos, eso era horrible- Ambos están en Orlando, seguramente se van a divorciar-Ella me miró-Por eso estoy aquí-Luego siguió mirando al suelo.

- Ya veo -Dije para luego flotar a su lado izquierdo- ¿Tienes hermanos?

Ella se giró- ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? -Sonreía.

- Porque sí -Sonreí mientras daba una vuelta en el aire.

- La verdad sí, tengo una hermanita, tiene 12 años-Dijo ella-Se llama Rachel, ahora está en casa de la abuela, vendrá la semana que viene.

-¿Y ella es tan lida como tú? -Mis ojos se abrieron ante la pregunta que hice, y luego desvié la vista de Michelle, "¿Qué te sucede, Frost?, ¡Contrólate!"

Escuché su risa y la miré- Supongo que sí, aunque ella tiene el cabello castaño -Sentí nuevamente los colores subir en mi rostro al ver su sonrisa, para luego ver la nieve y agarrar un poco de nieve, hice un bola de nieve mientras ella seguía caminado, apunté…

- ¡AHH! -Ella pegó un grito y se giró mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿Qué te pasa? -Parecía enojada, reí ante eso.

- Vamos… -Me acerqué a ella- Ni que te hubiera dolido.

Ella me miró con el seño fruncido, se agachó y me tiró una bola de nieve, me cubrí y reí- ¡Esperó que eso sí! -Ella salió corriendo y yo la seguía.

Llegamos entre risas y juegos al "supermercado"- ¿Esto es un supermercado? -Pregunté alzando una ceja y con mi cayado sobre mi hombro derecho.

- Sí, así es -Dijo ella entrando a ese lugar, yo la seguí porque no me quería quedar afuera, la encontré viendo unos vegetales y frutas- Dime, ¿Qué te gusta?

- ¿Qué? -Pregunté asombrado, pues no entendía esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué, qué prefieres, papaya o lechosa? -Preguntó mostrándome las dos.

- Mmm… -Dije no muy seguro- Sabes que soy un espíritu, Michelle.

- ¡Es verdad! -Dijo ella- Mmm… ¡Lechosa! -Escogió ella y sonreí de lado por sus ocurrencias, ella y Jaime se parecían un poco.

Después me giré para ver el lugar y me di cuenta que unas señoras estas de chismosas mirando a Michelle, me acerqué a ellas para poder escuchar lo que decían- …pienso que esa niña está loca…

- Sí, es verdad -Decía la otra mujer, fruncí el ceño e hice que helará cerca de ellas, haciendo que se abrazaran- ¡Dios que frío!

Sonreí con suficiencia para luego ir donde estaba Michelle, que estaba escogiendo no sé qué cosas- ¿Papas o galletas? -Decía ella- ¡Ambas! -Las abrazó como niña pequeña- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que adoro el chocolate? -Preguntó.

- La verdad no -Le dije- Nos conocimos apenas anoche.

- ¿Anoche? -Preguntó ella- Parece una década.

- Créeme una década es un largo tiempo -Le sonreí.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola lectores!, aquí un nuevo capítulo como regalo de navidad, ¡Espero que les guste mucho!, ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!, ¡Que les regalen todo lo que hayan pedido y se cumplan sus sueños para el 2015!

Atte: Clo24

CAPÍTULO IV

Tenía cuatro bolsas en cada mano, Jack quería ayudarme, pero se vería raro ver bolsas flotantes, pasamos por donde estaba jugando Jaime con sus amigos, sonreí- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos, Jack?

- La idea era acompañarte hasta tú casa -Dijo él flotando frente a mí.

- ¿No le prometiste a Jaime que ibas a jugar con ellos? -Él no habló y miró a donde estaban los niños-Vamos, yo estaré bien-Le di una sonrisa para luego alejarme del albino.

Llegué a mi departamento y abrí la puerta como pude, Chester empezó a hacerme fiesta por mi retorno y yo empecé a acariciarlo después de dejar las bolsas en la mesa.

- Eres un lindo perrito -Le decía a Chester que saltaba emocionado mientras movía su colita.

Fui a mi cuarto donde al entrar me ruborice por completo, aquí había sucedido algo que seguramente no olvidaré y lo peor, es que me daba vergüenza, respiré hondo y fui al baño, me lavé un poco la cara y me quité la chaqueta que traía puesta.

Salí del baño y me quité las botas, me tiré en la cama y miré al techo, acto seguido, Chester se subió en mi cama, este se acurruco a mi lado y puso su cabecita en mi estomago.

Mientras miraba al techo podía ver claramente las imágenes que tomaba desde pequeña y los dibujos que hacía, no es que era muy buena, pero algo era algo, me fijé en la ventana, aun era de día, pero el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Bostecé una vez, para recordarme que tenía las compras en la mesa, refunfuñe y de mala gana me paré para guardar las cosas mientras que Chester me seguía de cerca, este perro era como mi sombra.

Guardé cada cosa en su lugar y di otro bostezo- Creo que Meme quiere que duermas -Me giré y vi a Jack acostado en el aire.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -Le pregunté- Creí que estabas con Jaime y los demás.

- Fueron a almorzar -Dijo este mirando al techo con los brazos tras su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo entraste? -Pregunté.

- Por la ventana de tú cuarto -Se giró para mirarme.

- Hay una puerta -Dije señalándola.

- Es más fácil y divertido entrar por una ventana -Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Le sonreí- Si tu lo dices -Dije para ir a la sala y prender la tele.

- Creí que te ibas a dormir -Dijo él sentándose lentamente en el sofá justo al lado mío y como consecuencia hizo que el mueble se llenara de escarcha.

- Voy a ver algo de tele y después pediré algo de comer, no quiero cocinar.

- ¿Y para que fuimos al "Supormircado"?

- Supermercado, Jack-Reí ante lo que el chico dijo- Y para comprar lo que hacía falta.

Empecé a cambiar de canal hasta que estaban pasando una película de "Disney", "Froozen" la dejé mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sofá.

- ¿Qué esto? -Preguntó él curioso al ver la televisión.

- Es una película.

- ¡AH! -Exclamó- Con que esta es la famosa, "Película" -Dijo.

- La verdad hay muchas películas, Jack -Dije.

- ¿Y de que trata? -Preguntó mirándome.

- Bueno… -Me callé al momento en el que Elsa iba a ser coronada Reina-Se trata, literalmente, del frío.

- ¿Frío? -Preguntó para luego sonreír- Ya me está gustando la película -Sonreí de lado.

- También, de la nieve y es muy linda y hay canciones -Le dije al ver que ya se acercaba la parte en donde Hans y Anna cantan.

- Ya veo -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pareces un niño en navidad.

- ¿Qué? -"¿Lo dije en voz alta?"

- ¿Qué? -Pregunté mirándolo.

- Es que… nada, nada… -Dijo y miró la película, luego yo di un suspiro de alivio y me abracé, estar cerca de Jack hacía que sintiera un poco de frío.

- _¿Oye, te digo algo loco?_

_- La locura me encanta_

Mientras estos estaban cantando llegué un momento en que tambien estaba cantando bajito, para luego escuchar la risilla de Jack- ¿Qué? -Le pregunté a Jack.

- Cantas muy bien, copito de nieve -Sonrió Jack de lado.

Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado- G-Gracias -Dije, luego seguí mirando la película y pude ver que Anna y Hans le estaban diciendo a Elsa sobre su boda.

- _¿Boda?_

- ¿Boda? -Preguntó Jack- ¿No es muy pequeña para casarse?

- Es la magia de Disney, Jack.

- ¿Qué es Disney? -Preguntó él, lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Nunca has ido a un gran parque que queda en "Miami"? -Pregunté.

- Es que a veces en "Miami" hace mucho calor -Dijo él- No soportó el calor.

- Sí, ya veo -Dije.

_- ¿Alguna vez te hice algo?_

- _No sigas Anna_

_- ¡No!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué solo me rechazas?, ¿Por qué rechazas a todos? , ¿¡Qué te da tanto miedo!?_

_- ¡Dije silencio!_

- ¡Wooh, Wooh, Wooh! -Reí ante la expresión de sorpresa de Jack-¿Esa niña puede crear hielo?

- Sí, nació con ese don, solo que tiene miedo porque una vez lastimó a Anna.

- ¿Anna es la…?

- La pelirroja, Jack -Dije mirando la película- Su hermana.

- ¡Que genial es esta película! -Dijo al ver como Elsa apoyaba sus manos en la fuente y el agua de esta se convertía en el hielo solido- ¿Esto pasó de verdad?

- No lo creo -Dije- Aunque hubiera sido genial, ¡Imáginate poder congelar todo! -Jack se aclaró la garganta- Perdón… -Dije al recordar con quien estaba- Ya de por sí tu congelas todo… -Reí nerviosa y seguimos viendo la película.

Jack disfrutó mucho su primera película, es más cuando Elsa empezó a cantar "Libre soy", estaba súper emocionado y dijo que un día crearía un castillo de nieve.

- Como se me olvido pedir la comida -Dije en voz alta- Comeré cotufas… ¿Quieres Jack?

- ¿Espiritú del invierno, recuerdas?

Reí amargamente- Es verdad, a veces pienso que estoy con alguien de "verdad".

- ¿Alguien de verdad? -Ante la pregunta miré a Jack con el ceño fruncido.

- Jack… yo… no quise que sonara de ese modo… -Dije tratando de acercarme a él, pero este rechazó mi tacto y se giró.

- Yo soy una persona de verdad, Michelle -Dijo él- Pero veo que para ti no lo soy… -Dijo caminado directo a la sala.

- No, Jack, espera… -Le dije tratando de seguirlo, pero este salió por la ventana- ¡Jack! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero este hizo oídos sordos y se fue.

Sentí una tristeza sobre todo mi ser, apreté los ojos con fuerza y cerré la ventana para luego apoyar mi frente en esta, "Que estúpida soy" pensé, abrí mis ojos y me fui de la sala a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y Chester se vino conmigo.

Se me había quitado todo rastro de hambruna, solo sentía cansancio y tristeza, "Metiste la pata, Michelle, la metiste y al fondo", dio un largo suspiró y sentí los párpado demasiado pesados, estaba cansada y con la reciente discusión con Jack hacía que mis fuerzas se debilitaran.

- Jack… -Fue el susurro que dije antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Para cuando desperté ya era de noche y fue gracias a mí celular que sonaba con una música en particular, "¿Qué?", abrí mis ojos y buscaba por toda mi cama el estúpido celular, cuando lo encontré vi que mi tía me llamaba.

- ¿Hola? -Pregunté con voz súper adormila.

- _Me imaginé que estabas durmiendo, linda._

- Algo -Bostezo- Así -Mi tía rió.

- _¿Puedes cuidar a tus primos, hoy?, ¿O estás muy cansada?_

- ¿Cuidarlos? -Luego se me vino una brillante idea, donde estaba Jaime estaba Jack y así podía disculparme con él-¡Sí, tía!

_- ¡Wooh!, ¡Que emoción de tú parte!_

- Voy en camino -Le dije para luego trancar la llamada.

Me puse lo de esta mañana, solo que agregué un sombrero de lana y unos guantes, pues estaba haciendo demasiado frío.

- Sabes que no te puedo llevar, Chester -Le dije al ver su carita que me ponía- Te podrías pelear con Darmack y eso no queremos, ¿Verdad? -Le acaricie su cabeza- Cuida de la casa que vuelvo dentro de poco.

Salí de mi apartamento después de trancar la puerta, estaba en la calle admirando el trabajo que hizo Jack, para luego recordar en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Al llegar a la casa de mi tía toqué la puerta y me recibió ella-Gracias por venir, Michelle, es que hay una reunión en el colegio de Jaime, justamente hoy-Dijo ella dándome una risa nerviosa.

- No, tranquila -Dije entrando a la casa.

- Por cierto, Michie… ¿Cuándo comenzaras a ir a tú último año? -Preguntó ella.

- La abuela y mi hermana vienen la semana que viene, así que comenzaré cuando ellas vuelvan, no quiero que Rachel se siente sola en el instituto y yo con amigos.

- Que buena eres con tu hermana-Preguntó.

Sonreí- Es mi hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella -Dije quitándome el abrigo, el sobrero y los guantes.

- Ya veo -Dijo ella sonriéndome, luego mi tío apareció y después de saludarlo ambos se fueron.

- ¿Sophie, Jaime? -Pregunté mientras subía las escaleras, toqué la puerta de Jaime y entre- Hola… -Dije despacio al ver quien estaba dentro, estaban los dos hablando entre ellos, Jaime me sonrió al verme, pero no diría lo mismo de Jack, en su rostro podía ver la clara decepción que tenía y en sus ojos algo de tristeza.

El silencio reino en la habitación y sentía la mirada de Jaime y la de Jack- Bueno… -Dijo él- Voy a ir a bañarme… adiós -Dijo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

- Jack yo…

- Tengo cosas que hacer… -Dijo él a punto de salir de la habitación por la ventana, pero fue más rápida y agarré la parte baja de su cayado- ¿Qué?

- ¡Quiero que me escuches! -Grité apretando con más fuerza el bastón.

- ¡Suéltalo! -Gritó él.

- ¡Discúlpame, Jack! -Grité mientras apretaba los ojos-No sabía lo que decía… de verdad yo…

- ¡Que lo sueltes! -Gritó él, me quedé anonada, yo pidiéndole disculpas y él gritándome que suelte su cayado, de un momento a otro trató de que soltará su cayado, pero yo no lo soltaba, más bien gritaba con más fuerza que me pidiera disculpas, hasta que sentí algo caliente y quemándome en mis manos y eso hizo que soltara el cayado de Jack haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté incrédula y me miré las manos, las tenía escarchadas alrededor y en la palma yacía una quemadura.

- ¡Te dije que lo soltarás, tonta! -Gritó él inclinándose frente a mí, apretó los ojos al ver mis manos, luego tomó ambas con sus manos y el ardor empezó a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué fue… eso? -Pregunté con una gota de lágrima cayendo por mi ojo derecho.

- Te quemaste con mi bastón -Dijo parándose- Es como tocar hielo seco, te quemas pensando que no pasará nada -Dijo él mirando a su cayado mientras yo me acariciaba mis manos- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Negué con la cabeza- Jack… yo…

- Está bien… no hay problema, Michelle -Sonrió de lado- Entiendo que lo hayas dicho sin intención… creo que exageramos la situación.

- Ya lo creo… -Le mostré una sonrisa, pero luego hice una mueca la sentir de nuevo el ardo, Jack se me acercó y tomó nuevamente mis manos, tratando de que el dolor pasará.

Miré a Jack, él estaba concentrado en mis manos, pero luego me miró, vi sus ojos, tenía un intenso tono azul claro, demasiado claro, le sonreí de lado y este me devolvió la sonrisa un poco nervioso, me fui acercando a él, mientras veía su reacción de asombro y consternación.

- ¡Michelle, ya terminé! -De inmediato me alejé del rostro de Jack al oír a Jaime y sentir la puerta abrirse- ¿Qué te paso? -Preguntó al ver que estaba en el suelo con Jack tocando mis manos.

- T-Toqué el cayado de… Jack -Dije tartamudeando y sintiendo los colores en mi cara, vi de reojo a Jack que miraba a otro lado y estaba de la misma forma que yo.

- Bueno… debo vestirme -Dijo y vi que estaba con una simple toalla, asentí y con ayuda del albino, salimos de la habitación.

No hablamos en el trayecto a la sala y me acordé de Sophie, así que en silencio fui al cuarto de la pequeña, estaba jugando con sus muñecas, por un momento se me vino a la mente la película "Toy Story", la verdad no sabía porque se me vino eso a la mente, suspiré y me acerqué a la rubia.

- ¿Ya te bañaste Sophie? -Pregunté arrodillándome frente a ella, Sophie asintió varias veces.

- Mamá me ayudó -Dijo con voz graciosa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunté, ella volvió a asentir varias veces y la cargué- ¿Qué quieres comer? -Le pregunté- ¿Pan y huevos? -Ella negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un puchero- ¿Tortilla Española? -Pregunté, su carita se le iluminó y asintió y la bajé porque me pesaba mucho.

- ¡Tortilla española, tortilla española! -Gritaba mientras saltaba como un conejo, sonreí.

- Muy bien -Le dije- Sigue jugando que yo te vengo a buscar, ¿Sí? -Ella asintió para luego sentarse y seguir jugando.

- Te noto muy cansada -Dijo Jack a mi lado, estábamos yendo a mi departamento y yo sentí que me tambaleaba y no sabía porque, porque no me sentía tan cansada.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Le pregunté mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a temblar- E-Está haciendo mucho… f-frío… -Dije mientras veía mi respiración salir por la boca.

- Lo siento -Dijo él flotando al frente mío- A veces me descontrolo y creo grandes ventiscas… -Sonrió de lado.

- J-Jack… no… no me siento bien… -Dije para luego sentir mis piernas flaquear y caer hacía delante.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¡Feliz año 2015!, espero que la hayan disfrutado el año pasado por que ya se fue y no va a volver, también espero que sus deseos se cumplan para este año que recién empieza.

Ahora sin retrasarlos más, el capítulo cinco, en el cual quiero muchos comentarios, ¡Hasta el viernes de la semana que viene!

Atte: Clo24

CAPÍTULO V

Cuando vi que caía al suelo no dude ni un segundo en agarrarla- ¿Michelle estás bien? -Le pregunté, pero ella no contesto, estaba temblando con mucha fuerza y yo no hacía nada para calentarla, la agarré de la espalda y las piernas y me elevé en el cielo, la llevaría donde Norte, él seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Sentí como Michelle seguía temblando con más fuerzas, así que aceleré el paso y como pude abrí la ventana de Norte cuando llegamos a su taller- ¡NORTE! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Jack? -Preguntó y al ver a Michelle abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó- ¿Qué le pasó?

- No sé -Dije mirándola- Se desplomó de la nada… dijo que tenía mucho frío…

Norte cargó a Michelle y la llevó a otra habitación mientras yo le pisaba los talones- ¿Estará bien, Norte?

Él me miró- Desde luego, Jack… solo está algo… congelada-Dijo él para luego arropar a la chica y acercarse a la chimenea para prender el fuego, me acerqué a Michelle y me di cuenta de sus manos, estaban algo azuladas.

- ¡Norte, sus manos! -Le grité y él se giró y se acercó a ella tomando sus manos en las suyas.

- Le prepararé Cocoa, trata de no acercarte mucho a ella… empeorarías su condición -Dijo para luego salir de la habitación, me alejé de Michelle un poco para evitar que empeorará.

Después de un rato dejó de temblar y ya no castañeaba, pero sus manos aun estaban un poco azuladas, Norte llegó con un poco de Cocoa y la puso en la mesita al lado de la rubia.

- Necesito que despierte y se tomé esto -Dijo Norte.

- Está bien -Me acerqué un poco y toqué su hombro-Michelle, Michelle… despierta-Ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y los volvió a cerrar para luego abrirlos nuevamente, le di una sonrisa de lado y ella sonrió, un poquito la verdad.

- Jack… -Susurró- ¿Qué…?

- Necesito que tomes esto… luego puedes dormir, ¿Sí? -Le dije mientras veía la taza al lado de ella, sí yo lo agarraba lo congelaría así que no lo hice.

Michelle asintió y agarró la taza, se sentó y empezó a tomar poco a poco del líquido, mientras tanto veía sus manos, estas empezaban a cobrar su tono natural así que me relajé un poco, cuando Michelle terminó la Cocoa lo dejó en la mesa y se recostó para luego cerrar los ojos.

- H-Hace un poco de frío -Susurró ella, me alejé de Michelle lo suficiente para que se calentara y pudiera dormir tranquila, miré a Norte y este me miró para luego ambos salir de la habitación.

- ¿Ella es la chica que me contaste el otro día? -Me preguntó Norte al entrar a su oficina, asentí a su pregunta- Dime… ¿Sucedió algo antes de que se desmayara?

- Bueno… ella y yo peleamos y se vino a disculpar y no quiso soltar mi cayado y sus manos se congelaron después comió se…

- Espera… ¿Se congelaron sus manos?

- Sí -Dije- Yo agarré el cayado por la parte de arriba y ella por la otra parte, llegó un momento en que sus manos le ardían y alrededor había escarcha.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué significa eso, Norte? -Le pregunté algo preocupado.

- No es algo grave, Jack -Dijo Norte- Solo que tu cayado no deja que otras personas lo toquen al mismo tiempo que tú.

- ¿Se defendía solo?

- Más o menos -Dijo Norte-Así que quédate tranquilo, Michelle está en buenas manos.

- Sí -Sonreí de lado- Eso lo sé.

- Creo que te necesitan en otro lugar, Jack -Dijo él.

- ¡Es verdad! -Dije al recordar mi trabajo- ¡Falta Londres! -Dije para ir directo a la ventana- Cuídala, Norte…

- Descuida, estará bien -Dijo él sonriéndome, me fui del lugar por la ventana y volaba mientras trataba de llegar a Londres.

Al llegar a dicha ciudad creé una ventisca, se formaron nubes y empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve, fui a los tejados de los edificios y casas para congelar estos y encima los cables para luego volar por entre las calles de Londres congelando todo a mi paso hasta llegar al tan famoso "Big Bag" el cual le puse escarcha en sus manecillas.

Fui al río más cercano de Londres, el cual con un solo toqué hice que helará un poco la temperatura, seguramente se congelaría después.

Hice de las mías por toda Inglaterra, dejaría al resto del Reino unido para después, ahora debía visitar a Michelle, seguramente estaría despierta y recorriendo la fábrica de Norte.

Al llegar, entré por la ventana donde Michelle estaba, a un seguía dormida- Eres un perezosa, ¿No copito de nieve? -Pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella, floté en el aire mientras la veía dormir- ¿Por qué siento que te conozco?

- Mmm… ¿Jack? -Ella abrió uno de sus ojos, me vio, medio sonrió y empezó a estirar sus brazos.

- Hola, copito de nieve -Dije sonriéndole.

- Hola… -Dijo ella- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Ambos preguntamos al mismo tiempo, ella se rió y yo miré al suelo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Me siento mejor… eso creo -Dijo ella y vi cómo se sentaba en la cama.

- Que bien -Dije tocando el suelo justo al frente de ella- ¿Quieres ver dónde estás?

- Desde luego que sí -Dijo ella parándose.

- Muy bien -Tomé su mano y la saqué de ese cuarto y estuvimos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al globo terráqueo, Michelle abrió su boca al ver el lugar, reí divertido.

- Espera… esto es… -Ella me miró intrigada.

- Sí -Dije.

- Esto es…

- Aja -Dije sonriendo al ver su cara de emoción.

- ¡Jack! -La voz de Norte hizo que lo mirara, caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, y al ver a Michelle sonrió más- Veo que ya has despertado.

- ¿Usted es...Santa Claus?

Norte empezó a reír y yo traté de aguantarme- Así es como me conocen ustedes, pero en realidad me dicen… Norte -Dijo él.

- Entiendo -Dijo Michelle sonriendo.

- Veo que le estás dando a Michelle un recorrido -Se dirigió a mí.

- Espera -Dijo Michelle- ¿Cómo me conoce? -Preguntó, "Mas bien, ¿Cómo aun lo puedes ver?" me pregunté mentalmente, pero negué con la cabeza despachando esa idea.

- Mi niña -Dijo Norte- Conozco a cada niño y niña de este planeta, no importa si son buenos o malos, incluso si me han olvidado y debo agregar que siempre has sido una niña buena, Michelle, a excepción de aquel año en que llegó tu hermanita.

Michelle se sonrojó- Lo único que quería era atención… -Dijo mirando a otra dirección, Norte comenzó a reírse.

- Me lo imaginé -Dijo él- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó mirando, alcé una ceja- ¿Esto no era un recorrido?

- ¡Verdad! -Dije emocionado y agarré a Michelle de la mano- ¡Ahora volvemos, Norte! -Dije.

Recorrimos la fábrica de arriba hasta los pisos de abajo, incluso las habitaciones en donde nunca había estado- ¿Qué hay ahí? -Preguntó ella señalando una habitación por la cual no habíamos entrado.

- Bueno… Norte tiene ahí unos objetos muy antiguos, solo entré una vez… dijo que además de nosotros, nadie más podía entrar ahí.

- Ya veo -Dijo Michelle para luego mirarme- ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó.

- La verdad… no tengo idea -Dije apoyándome en mi cayado con una sonrisa, ella me miró con indiferencia.

- Ya debería irme -Dijo ella tocándose nerviosamente las manos, por lo cual recordé lo azuladas y frías que se pusieron, sin si quiera pensarlo, las tomé ante su mirada desconcertada, analicé sus manos y estaban normales, sin ningún rastro de escachar o frío, respiré aliviado.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó ella mirándome.

- No, nada -Dije y sonreí para convencerla, ella me sonrió de vuelta y sentí como si esa sonrisa la recordara, de algún lado la había visto.

- Jack, debo irme…

- Ya, está bien -Dije- Vamos donde Norte para despedirnos y pedir una esfera de nieve.

- ¿Esfera? -Preguntó ella caminando a mí lado.

- ¡Ah, sí! -Dije- Es que de esa forma, Norte llega más rápido para repartir los regalos a todos lados.

- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó Michelle a lo que yo asentí.

Llegamos donde Norte y después de despedirse de nosotros y con un "vuelvan pronto", nos prestó una esfera y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la habitación de Michelle.

- ¡Eso fue divertido! -Gritó ella emocionada a lo que yo reía divertido por su expresión- ¿Qué?

- No, nada -Dije, para luego mirar al perrito de ella que empezó a ladrar a lo loco, Michelle lo calmó mientras yo solo los veía.

- ¿Cuándo dijiste que veía tú hermana? -Pregunté.

- El viernes que viene -Dijo ella buscando algo en su closet- Me voy a bañar… si quieres ve tele o que se yo… -Dijo ella entrando al baño.

- Sí, está bien -Dije y floté en el aire con mi cayado aun lado y pensé un poco ya que Michelle no me había preguntado sobre lo que le había pasado o como se le quitó, suspiré ya sabía que para la próxima vez no dejaría que tocara mi cayado, más bien nadie, si eso pasaba de nuevo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Toqué el piso una vez que me había fastidiado de flotar y miré las fotos que tenía Michelle cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a una Michelle en pijama con de gatitos, reía divertido.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella.

- Creo que ya estás grande para gatitos -Ella se miró su pijama, sonrió algo sonrojada- No has tomado más fotos…

- No, alguien no me ha dejado -Dijo mirándome, sonreí de lado para seguir viendo las fotos- Esta no es una foto -Dije mirando fijamente a una imagen, más bien un dibujo, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

- Oh… es un dibujo que hice a mitad de la noche cuando desperté de un sueño -Dijo ella acercándose.

- ¿Quién es? -Le pregunté el dibujo estaba a blanco y negro, pero podía ver claramente a un muchacho sonriendo de lado con el cabello despeinado y los ojos los remarcó con negro.

- La verdad… no sé -Dijo ella- Creo que fue la primera noche que me quedé aquí… no me acuerdo mucho del sueño… solo de él…

- Okey… -Dije e hice un ademán con mi mano cerca de mi cabeza diciendo que estaba loca, como consecuencia me pegó en el hombro, yo reí divertido.

Michelle se fue a acostar y yo solo me apoye en mi cayado viendo sus movimientos- ¿Te vas a quedar o te vas?

- Como quieras… -Dije agarrando mi cayado por el medio y caminando por su habitación- Es tú cuarto, ¿No?

Me giré rápidamente al escuchar su respuesta- Quédate… -Dijo entre un bostezo.

Sonreí de lado y me acerqué flotando para darle un beso en la frente llenándola un poco de escarcha- Está bien, me quedo -Dije mientras iba al sillón y me sentaba algo apretujado, escuché la risa adormilada de Michelle, la miré y de un momento a otro se quedó dormida y pude ver como llegaba la arena dorada de Meme, sonreí al saber que los sueños de ella estarían bien cuidados.


End file.
